


When We Met

by someoneyoucantstand



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, First Meet, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post 2x17, Post-Season/Series 02, au - post season 2, current timeline hartley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyoucantstand/pseuds/someoneyoucantstand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first meeting wasn't long, but it certainly left an impression</p><p>*First Winn/Hartley fan fiction on here and i'm kinda proud.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Met

Hartley had received the call earlier on this morning from Caitlin, her voice worried as she voiced her request: Team Flash, along with some visiting friends, once again required his assistance against the time wraith that were hunting down Barry due to his apparent need to jump between time. Hartley had signed, rolled his eyes a little, but all the same smiled and told Caitlin he'd make his way down to S.T.A.R Labs as soon as he grabbed his gloves.

Upon his arrival to the Labs, he was greeted by not only the stern face of Caitlin and the wide grinned face of Cisco, but also two new faces. A blonde girl, around the height of Caitlin, stood with her arms crossed as she starred at the screens on the round desk in front of her. What stood out about this girl - screamed, really - was the apparent superhero outfit she donned. With a blue suit and matching red skirt, cape and boots, she looked exactly like the likes of heroes in old comic books, however, that apparently didn't seem rare these days what with Central City, Star City and Rip Hunter and his gang flying around somewhere through time and space. Next to the girl - who had introduced herself as Kara Danvers, Supergirl as she was sometimes referred to back on her Earth - a young man stood. The man wasn't much smaller than Hartley himself, probably not even inch under him, and had black hair that he styled in a small quiff, the length not allowing a full sized one - _thank goodness_ , Hartley had thought, _would have been slightly obnoxious_ \- along with green eyes that Hartley would admit, did look very pretty in the Labs lighting. The man - who had introduced himself with a nervous, stuttered, Winn - was dressed normally, if not a bit too dressy, with brown leather shoes, tight jeans and a check shirt that was tucked into his jeans, the outfit finished off with a long yellow tie that he nervously ran his hands down, tugging it slightly so that his hands had something to do.

Hartley learned the story of these two visitors as he worked on his plan to help the team. He also picked up on the fact that once Winn got over the nerves of new people, he apparently didn't shut up, rambling on about technology and asking Cisco question after question about the metahumans they had fought over the last two and a half years. He listened in every now and then - _"are you kidding me?? A giant shark?!? Whoah... Cool!"_ \- but more or less, he didn't really focus on anything other than the task at hand. Since being granted back into the S.T.A.R Lab, if only part time, Hartley's life had been looking up for the first time since Harrison Wells - Eobard Thawne - had hired him. His parents had contacted him again, their relationship slowly improving with the prospect of his trust fund back on the table, along with people who were once enemies now suddenly become friends. Even Hartley himself seemed lighter, more happy with the world around him.

Once finished with planning, with the only thing left to do being sit around waiting for the quick flash of yellow lightning that filled the room when Barry appeared, Hartley finally got time to actually sit down and listen on what conversations were going on around him.

Kara had removed herself from the screens and was now in a deep discussion with Cisco about her super suit, the things it helped and ways to make it better. Caitlin had exited the room to the left, her figure seen moving around behind the slightly fuzzed glass of the medical room. Winn was sat in Caitlin's chair, simply watching the City go by through the footages picked up by camera's the team had set up.

"Anything interesting happening?" Hartley sat down in Cisco's chair, spinning himself slowly to face Winn.

"Nothing you wouldn't see back home." He replied, but there was still a grin on his face as he watched the screens, probably from the excitement before Hartley had gotten there, but a grin all the same.

"Yeah, about that, back home is on a different earth?"

Winn ran his hands down his tie, playing with the tip as his hands reached the bottom, and spun his chair around to face Hartley. "Yeah! Earth's that all occupy the same space but vibrate at different frequencies. Run fast enough - or have a splicer, apparently - and you can break through the frequency barriers." He spoke quickly, his voice gaining more and more excitement as he rambled on, clearly amazed by the science.

"You seem to know your fair share - scientist?" Hartley inquired, placing his gloves down on the desk next to him, moving Cisco's fast food cup as not to spill on the gloves.

"IT guy, actually."

"Oh."

"Still has its fair share of struggles, and science was always interesting to me." Hartley smiled slightly, his mind quickly running for a question to keep this guy talking because damn, he was cute, until a bang erupted and the quick flash of yellow lit up the room, a few of Caitlin's papers flying in different directions.

"Guys! It's coming!" Barry shouted as the dementor like creature Hartley hadn't seen in almost six months floated in behind Barry, his mouth wide and his hands reaching out for the speedster.

Hartley ran forward, pushing Winn back behind Barry as he aimed his gloves, the echoing shockwaves bouncing around the room and hitting the wraith in every direction. The wraith let out a screech, clinging to its ears as it floated backwards away from the group. It screeched again, leaving everyone to now cover their own ears, and then seconds later, it was gone.

"Thanks again, Hartley." Barry smiled sheepishly at the smaller glasses wearing boy. Hartley, no longer the brooding and sarcastic damaged villain from before, smiled at Barry, Team Flash and the two Team Supergirl - as Cisco had dubbed them - members.

"Anytime," Hartley waved them off, pulling his sound wave gloves off one at a time, "although maybe you should stop time travelling - please." Barry smiled and followed Caitlin into the other room to be checked over, Cisco trailing along to make sure his suit was still intact. 

"I'm going to see how it went down." Kara said, her loose curls bouncing as she turned and walked away leaving Winn and Hartley alone once again.

"You know," Winn began, "you kinda look familiar... have we met?"

"Can't imagine how we have. Doppelgangers - probably." Hartley shrugged. "They're all over these other Earths according to Cisco."

"I don't know, it just seems like I've known you for a while." Winn mumbled, his hands going for his tie again.

Hartley ignored the comment, instead favouring to fold his arms over his chest and lean his body against the desk, his left foot crossed over his right as his legs extended out in front of him. "When are you heading back to your own Earth then?"

"When Kara thinks we're got everything tied up over here. Tomorrow night, probably." Winn looked around at the Lab around him, his eyes reaching the small window. "Would be nice to look around here, to be honest, see what's different from ours - but everyone's so busy here. I don't think I'll get a chance."

"You know," Hartley paused, looking at the man," I'm not an official part of the team. I'll be free tomorrow if you are."

Winn looked back at Hartley, grinning. "Cool!"


End file.
